1. Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept relates to a cutting wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
To manufacture display devices, such as organic light emitting display devices or liquid crystal display devices, unit substrates are formed from a substrate base material and a plurality of pixels that display an image are formed on the unit substrates. Here, unit substrates are produced by cutting a large substrate base material or by removing excess portions of unit substrates that have dimensions greater than a standardized unit substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.